Kendra's Accident
by vintagetypewriter
Summary: A look into Liam and Dean's parenting methods. One shot. Dean/OFC


Check out my co-writer and I's youtube video about fanfiction writing:  watch?v=Jn8H94u19lE&feature=plcp

"Mommy!" A little voice called out from the kitchen.

Placing John back in his play pen, I hurried to the source of the noise, my five year old daughter, Kendra.

"Kendra, what have you done now?" I exclaimed, gasping at the sight of her white summer dress, the front of it soaked in bright red fruit punch, from collar to hem.

"I poured it myself." She said nonchalantly, proud as ever. On the counter sat a large glass, filled to the very rim, of fruit punch, with a puddle around it, beginning to stream off of the counter and onto the floor.

"No, no, no! You're supposed to ask mommy for help!" I reminded her, ripping off a large wad of paper towels and succeeding in stopping the red waterfall in a matter of seconds.

"Now I'll have to give you another bath." I exclaimed, more to myself than to her.

"Daddy says I don't have to take baths." She replied defiantly.

"Yeah, well, Daddy's a pushover with a death wish." I muttered to myself, as I finished wiping up the rest of the mess.

"I don't want to take a bath." She continued, giving me a smirk that I recognized all too well. I'd seen it on the face of her father almost daily.

"Then you'll be all sticky. And look, Aunty Blaire just bought you that dress yesterday. You're going to have to tell her that you ruined it." I lectured, holding her hand and walking her towards the living room.

"Can we buy me another one?" She asked innocently.

"Nope, I don't think so." I replied convincingly, trying to hide my smile.

"I'll give you a kiss." She negotiated, smiling up at me mischievously.

"A kiss? That sounds like something your father would say. You've got to come up with something better than that. Like...Ms. Maggie." I replied, referring to the stuffed pig Sam had gotten her when she was only two.

"…Ms. Maggie?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes, Kendra. I'm afraid it's the only way." I continued, falling back on the couch dramatically.

"Well…Okay." She replied, still unsure about what she would do without Ms. Maggie.

"I'm home!" Dean then called, entering the door at the other side of the room. "How are all my babies?" He asked, taking his jacket off and hanging it up.

"Daddy can I have a new dress?" Kendra then called quickly.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Dean responded absent mindedly, throwing down his keys and heading for the kitchen.

"Deal's off!" Kendra exclaimed to me, before running up the stairs to take her bath.

"Thanks a lot Dean, we're supposed to be a team." I complained, following him into the kitchen.

"We're out of fruit punch." He called, before poking his head out from behind the refrigerator door to look at me. "What were you saying honey?"

"Nothing." I replied with a sigh, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms.

"Aw, come on. What's wrong, baby?" He asked, pouting out his lip as he came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing. It's just…I almost had Ms. Maggie." I replied, sighing dejectedly.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I promise I'll get you your own Ms. Maggie." He played along, kissing me on the nose.

"You seem to be making a lot of promises around here." I said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Only because I'm super dad." He replied. "And, you know…I can be super husband too." He added suggestively, now kissing me on the lips.

"Mmmm, that sounds pretty good." I said when the kiss is over. I could almost feel the excitement radiating off of him as he began to kiss my jaw line softly.

"So go give your daughter a bath while I take a nap, Super Husband." I suggested, before pulling out of his arms and proceeding to make my exit, being sure to sway my hips a little more as I walked.

"That's right! Go take a nap while I do all the work! And there'd better be more fruit punch the next time I come in this kitchen!" He called authoritatively, causing me to snap back to the doorway of the kitchen and give him a look. "Or, actually, I can just go out and get some while you're sleeping." He corrected with a cheeky smile, causing me to nod, before sauntering off to take a much needed rest.


End file.
